


Family Bonding

by tobiismycat



Series: Tim aught to shut his doors [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Kisses, M/M, call ur fecken dentist my guys, cause its sweet, sweet gooey goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: Damian isnt the only one walking in on things he isnt supposed to see.This is set before How did we get here.





	Family Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> HI, this was supposed to be the second chapter to my last story but uhhhhhh here she fucking be on her own.

The beds covered in make up, boxes and palletes scattered all around them, Tim's room is warm and the air blowing in from the garden smells like the big white peony flowers that just opened that morning.

“Stay still, ” Tim says, trying to sound firm, “gotta do your eyes now.”

He stares down at the spill of makeup next to him on the bed. Tim grins as he digs out a palette of soft golds and purples, perfect to accentuate the deep blues in Jason’s eyes.

“Close your eyes,” he says, and smiles when Jason bites his lip with protest but obeys, “gonna use a champagne base.” He swirls the brush through the color and circles it over Jason’s eyelid. “Stay still.”

“It tickles,” Jason complains, and Tim gives into temptation and presses a kiss to his lips.

“You let me do this without wriggling, and I’ll pay you in kisses,” he says. Jason’s eyes fly open. “Really?” he asks, and Tim tries to hide his smile, because he knew that would get results.

“Yeah.” He kisses Jason again, letting his lips linger this time. “Now, close your eyes again. I need to do the base color on the other eye.”

Jason's hardly able to hold still, excitement edge at him and in a terrible sitting position.  
But the thrill of more kisses is enough to hold him in place as he closes his eyes, feeling the soft bristles against his eyelid.

After a second though, he bites his lips against a grin and opens his already finished eye, giving Tim a funny look with one eye and both eyebrows at the weirdest position he can manage. He had meant to make Tim laugh, but he finds himself wildly in love with the look of concentration on his face.

“Closed,” Tim says, “or no kisses.” He grins at the small frown of confusion on Jason’s face. “Oh, you thought there’s only one layer of eye makeup?” He reaches for a slightly smaller brush, and works it through a dark brown eye shadow, frowning as he taps the excess free against his other hand. "Honey, you have no idea.”

He pins Jason’s chin as he uses the brush to trace along Jason’s crease, but not really certain that he needs to. He can feel Jason tremble with the effort staying still

“Good boy,” he says.

A shiver runs down Jason's arms at those words, and Tim grins, “ no really I’m proud. You’ve managed to sit still this long and let me this close to your face. “ Jason starts to say something and Tim leans in the last few to silence it with a kiss. Pulling back he starts building up the color on Jason’s other eye.

Jason puffs out his cheeks and blows, sweet pear scented breath to the side.

"Kay" he whispers, leaning into the hands on his face and smiling a tiny bit, "Can I talk to you or do I have to be quiet too?" the tickling feeling of the dabs from the makeup brush making his nose scrunch. He's almost comfortable enough in Tim's hands to fall asleep. When Tim lets go just to test his theory, he smiles as the older boys head bobs forward.

"Alright you can talk to me," Tim relents, kissing the silence goodbye as Jason grins.

"Your so pretty up close. It takes my breath away," Jason whispers. Tim ignores him with his task at hand, though his cheeks turn pink. "Its true princess, your beautiful. You make me so calm and relaxed I could just doze right off in your lap”

Tim digs his thumbs into his cheeks lightly shaking him from side to side, his mouth opened to scold Jason for being cheesy. When a fake gagging noise interrupted them form the doorway.

Tim looked at the now cracked open door, it swung open to reveal Dick  
“ can I join your party princess? “

Jason tried to pull back, probably to make an escape out the window but Tim distracted him with a kiss, “ your fine, stay right here “ he whispered bumping their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. When Tim turned to Dick his cheeks were pink.  
“ if you promise to behave yourself, you may sit.”

Tim pulled Jason's attention back to him with another kiss, “now, eyes closed for me, lemme finish up.” Jason eyed the oldest boy as he turned around to shut the door, the click of the lock echoing loudly to Jason's ears as he closed his eyes and leaned into Tim's hand again.

The bed dipped behind them and Tim was pushed forward into Jason’s lap for a moment before large tanned hands dragged him back slightly so that his hips were resting against his thighs.

Dick leaned over his shoulder to watch as Tim gently brushed red powder over a section of Jason eyelid.

Dick leaned back on his arms and looked at the bed around them. Covered in make up,nail polish and mystery boxes. On the table next to the bed was a glass of something milky that smelled like strawberries and sweet coffee.

An investigative sip told Dick someone had gone out and gotten strawberry Baileys. “That's mine, don’t drink it all” Tim scolded. Leaning back against Dicks chest. “ bring it here I want some.”

Dick lowered the mug and watched Tim sip out of the little straw. When he was done he smacked his lips and sat back up. Tim rustled his hand through the little tubes of color next to him, “ Dick wanna pick what color I'm going to use ?” He asked. The make up on the bed rustled and clinked as Dick picked through the lipstick tubes on the bed and handed him a watery red, he passed it over Tim's skinny shoulder " you can use this right ? it won't look terrible ?" He asked, Tim grinned and shook his head, " This will look great, dont worry ".

“ make a kissy face at me please?” Tim asked, one hand holding the sharp line of the older boys jaw. Dick watched,entranced as Tim spread the candy scented gel over Jason's lips, turning them a faint red, like he’d been chewing on them.

A twitch ran through Jason's shoulder as he tried to sit still. “ your doing great, I just have one last thing “ Tim praised, Jason's face heated under Tim's hands. Jason closed his eyes tighter and leaned against Tim's small hand. One by one little white freckles were painted on The cold touch of the make up brush startled him into opening his eyes. He looked up and immediately locked eyes with Dick leaning on Tim's slim shoulders. The pink blush barely visible under the white dots went dark and spread down his neck.  
Even as red as he was getting Jason still looked so relaxed and calm as Tim gently dabbed little white freckles onto his face it almost took Dicks breath away.

As Tim dotted the last white freckle on, Dick broke the thick silence between them.

“ Can I have a kiss too ?".

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yall. 
> 
> Dicks WEAK. 
> 
> i, the writer am WEAK


End file.
